


Natural at it

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At what?
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130741
Kudos: 2





	Natural at it

Our story starts in Vernon and Petunia Dursley's house. Their son Dudley is visiting with his husband Piers and daughter Delilah.

Vernon said, "I think she wants you to play with her, Petunia, dear."

Petunia asked, "Is that okay with you, Dudders?"

Dudley smiled. "Go ahead, mum. She loves it when you play with her."

Piers smirked. "You two are naturals at this grandparent thing."


End file.
